What is ours What was ours
by TheImage
Summary: Draco falls in love With the woman he believed he loved. Nobody's who they seem. Even through seperation, will the couple continue to love? Will they share the bond and being they recieved through their love? Will they ever live as a whole again in peace?
1. Chapter 1

Draco quickly scurried down the abandoned and moonlit street of his old house street. He hadn't been there in nearly six months. This side of country hadn't nearly been attacked… no, not yet. Though, this area was the next target and that's why he was there.

He hadn't seen a bed since he had left home. He suffered from insomnia during the whole massacre of halfbloods. By his fathers side most of the time, he was, killing countless people. Against his own will, he watched people being murdered with techniques he had never seen before. Six months into the massacre, Death Eaters had managed to wipe out as many half-bloods and mud bloods as possible in Russia. Word was that one of many armies of Death Eaters had wiped out the mud bloods they could in Russia and had reached the western border. You-Know-Who's plan was to wipe out the Mudbloods and halfbloods on both sides of the continent and round up and kill the rest in the middle. After that, all muggles lives were to succumb. Whether they served as servant up to a few weeks or were killed instantaneously.

No soul could be sure if people on the street had runaway from their home or if they were timorous and hiding in the deepest, darkest depth of their house. Who knew if anybody was going to be in his house?

Draco timidly stood on his porch- their porch, in front of THEIR front door. Retrieving his wand from his pocket, he silently rapped on the door three times. The door made the reassuring click and it opened. He pushed the door open to reveal the once waxed, beautiful shining marble floors. They were now dusty and scuffed and marked up as though somebody had moved in and out while he had been gone.

Not sure if somebody had taken refuge into his house, he had his wand up, at the ready. No lights were on; the house was as dark as Voldermourts heart itself. Draco stood rigidly still.

He lit his wand and the light illuminating from his wand revealed the beaten staircase that was blood stained. He furrowed his brow. The trail led from the top of the staircase and into many various directions of the house. It suddenly occurred to him what might've happened; Murder.

His feet moved so fast, he nearly fell over. He followed the trail to every part of the house where it had been. Into the living room, he knocked around furniture looking for a torn body. The trail led into the dining room where he turned over the table and knocked over every heavy stone chair. The pantry, the apparation room, the floo room, the bathroom. He followed the trail upstairs, into the bathroom, the owling room, the ancestortorial portrait room. Lastly, he stood before her bedroom- his bedroom- their bedroom. The room they had the chance to share for a short time of their lives.

Faintly, he wiped the beads of sweat that were starting to form on his forehead. He halfway knew what lay behind the door. He was starting to choke up. His throat was become tight and thin, causing his breaths to become shallow. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes lids. With his shaking hand, he turned the knob and heard the click of the door becoming free from the doorways grasp.

With his wand in his other hand, he pushed the door open. He thrust the light of his wand in the room. The light revealed a white mattress. The white and black silk sheets and blankets were gone as well as were a few of the pillows. He looked under the bed; nothing. Into the closet; nothing. He followed the blood trail into the master bathroom they had shared; nothing.

A pin sized tear rolled down his cheek. He stormed down the grand staircase, waved his wand and the door ripped open to bare a heavy, windy night. Just as he was about to storm out their house, he felt he missed something. He hadn't checked some where. He made his way to the kitchen. Beside the pantry there was a hidden door leading to the huge basement. He tapped the wall next to the pantry three times and a door appeared and opened itself to him.

There were multiple huge items stacked in front of the door; on the stairs. He merely blasted them out the way with his wand. The objects were sent tumbling to the bottom of the stair case. He had his lit wand stretched out before him. Something wasn't right… .he could sense it in the atmosphere.

He slowly began to walk down the stairs in to the inevitable darkness. The light of his wand was no longer good for use; though, he left it on. Only the moons faint light made him able to see each stair step. He heard a faint shuffling sound and a soft whimper.

"A-Avada Kedavra!"

Halfway down the staircase, somebody, a woman, in a very distraught and distressed voice sent the killing curse towards him. It had narrowly missed him. Whether the curse had hit him or not, the persons voice was so distressed and uneven that the curse itself wouldn't have worked.

Draco had doubled back, then sent himself fumbling down the stairs. He fell onto some of the objects that had been blocking the doorway. In the corner of the room, he noticed a gently green glowing coming from somebody's wand; a wands side affects to using Avada Kedavra. Quickly, he conjured uo his Death Eater mask and put his hood on, masking his identity. Instantly , the mask brought killer mode and instinct into his body.

In the direction of the glow, he flicked his wand. The bright glow went towards him and a wand landed perfectly in the palm of his leather glove. He then used the most powerful lighting spell he knew that sent light rays ricocheting off the granite walls. There, in the corner of the room was the owner of the wand, sitting on the floor. With one had, they held a bundle close to them, leaning halfway out their arm, the other, they covered their face in attempt to block their eyes from the horrid rays. Draco stalked over to the vulnerable person curled up in front of him.

"Please! Take me! Murder me but spare the infant. It isn't mine. I kidnapped it!" The woman's voice was barely understandable. Her voice was hoarse as though it hadn't been used in years or it had been over used from screaming.

The woman was wearing a bloody looking sweatshirt and had a black silk blanket around her waist- It was the silk blanket that hadn't been in his room. He noticed, on the other side of the room was where the blood trail had ended in a pool of blood.

"Who the hell are you? What the bloody hell are you doing here? Where is she? Where is she? You killed her! Where is she!" Draco hollered pointing his wand at the woman's chest.

The woman began to cry hysterically then said weakly, "Please…. Spare the child-" she said behind her arm but she stopped in mid sentence. She slowly lowered her arm to reveal her face.

Draco's legs gave out when he saw his girls face. He fell to his knees in front of her and took off his mask. He embraced her and muttered "Granger…."

He felt Hermione wrap her hand behind his neck. She began to cry loudly. "Draco… W-Where've you been?- You left me- to this- how-how could you- I-I love you." She said weakly and quietly.

Draco sat beside her, still hugging her. He couldn't believe it. He believed her as dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco…" the name barely escaped her lips and barely passed as a whisper. When was the last time she had said that name, that memorable name? Where did it come from? It must have came from the deepest depths of her memory.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What was that name she had whispered? He thought. Who was this boy, this boy Draco. This boy Draco was forced to become a man before he has even understand what childhood was. The boy who was never given the chance to live as a kid- as a boy. The boy who never was. The boy who became man in a mere matter of seconds- when the mark was etched across his skin.

Tossing his mask to the floor, Draco dimmed the light from his wand and sat beside her, still hugging her. He couldn't believe it. He believed her as dead.

"I know Granger- I'm-I'm sorry. When I had left, I hardly realized I'd be gone _this_ long. Hell, I hadn't known that I'd be doing what I'm doing now-" Draco started in a forced under control voice.

"Granger? Granger? Has it honestly been that long? Called by my surname once more?" Hermione said so weakly.

"Its not that," he snapped, "I just- well….."… Silence.

They sat silently for moments, just holding each other, taking in the moment. Hermione thought, in her weakened mind, if he didn't answer, it must've been too long.

"Has the war reached over here yet? Is-Is it on its way over here?" Hermione asked softly. Her voice seemed to become immensely dim and soft.

As though to answer her question, many people were heard stirring outside. It sounded as though people were leaving their house to take refuge somewhere else further away.

As much as possible, he avoided answering that question he also avoided seeming as though something was wrong.

" You have to leave soon," Draco said. Hermione began to say something but here voice was cut off by Draco's, " Were you bleeding? There's blood everywhere across the house. Are- Are you ok?" He looked down at her.

"Oh, yea-yes… Th-that was me… but I'm fine now… Just lost a little bit of blood…." her voice trailed away.

"But you sound so… so weak…" He said worriedly.

"I'm fine," She said softly. She smiled so softly, so beautifully, so faintly at him that it frightened him. Her presence felt as though she was clinging to life… the life was draining out of her by the second.

He let go of her out of fear and frowned. Instantaneously, he missed the feel of her light, innocent, feeble and delicate touch.

"Umm… Lets go. We need to get out of here as soon as we can. There's not much time for stay here." Draco said as he reached his hand out to help Hermione up.

"Oh," she said softly, "I cant- not right now… I'm- I'm…" She shuddered and drew in a long breath which frightened Draco so, " Fine from bleeding I just- Just am a bit weak.. Its nothing big."

The sound of people running about outside grew louder.

"We must leave now… something's happening out there." He said, his voice raising. He stood rigidly still as he listened to the voices become panicked.

"Just…. Just a-a minute…. I-" Her voice became very distant. Draco angrily and forcefully interrupted her.

"Damn it Granger! Get the hell out of here! I'll tell you what, I'm leaving with or with out you. You can stay here. I've seen what happens to mud bloods like you! I just- I just, _for some reason_, thought I could _somehow_ prevent it from happening to you… What was I thinking! All mud bloods have died the same… in fear, alone and they have all died weak!" He stood there fuming, glaring at the deteriorated girl before him.

Hermione slightly gaped at him. She, with all her strength bit on her bottom lip to keep herself from falling apart. She pulled the bundle closer to her chest.

"Draco…" she said in a murmur and what seemed like a labored breath. Draco nearly winced and cringed at the sound of his own name. He hadn't been called Draco since he had last been with her… nearly six months ago. By the other Death Eaters he was either called Malfoy, Malfoy's boy, or merely, like the others, you.

"What ever happened to our love? Has all the love left you? Have you turned into a man of hate? Where is my Draco…" she drew in another long breath, "My Draco Malfoy?"

"Love isn't what it used to be." he said mostly to himself.

He averted his gaze from hers for a moment then looked back, twice as hard.

"Get the hell up if you want to live…. Now! For gods sake Granger, Get up!" He was yelling full force at her now.

She pushed herself up against the wall with her free hand and pulled the bundle, if possible, even closer to her chest. "I cant…n-not in this condition… not just yet."

Suddenly, the sound of somebody screaming, "Their coming, their coming, their right down the street! Merlin help us!" was heard in the basement.

Hermione looked at the bundle then thrust it towards him, trying to give it to Draco. He furiously raised one of his brows.

"The hell is this?" he asked staring at it nastily.

She brought the bundle back to her chest.

"Th-this is o-ours," She took her wand from his hand and flicked it at the bundle. They heard a soft babies cry. Hermione moved the blanket from the babies face.

There, in Hermiones hands was the love Hermione and Draco had showed and shared with each other several months ago. It was a very small and thin premature baby.

"No," he said as he took a step back and put his hands up as he didn't accept the child as one of his own.

"Yes, Draco," she said. He could just barely make out her words with the babies soft cries. "The blood was… When I was giving birth… I was scared, I ran around the house….. Looking for stuff….. Something….. For help." The noises outside were becoming increasingly loud.

"W-When?" he asked as though it weren't his business.

"I-I don't know…. I thought it was- well…. I've lost track of days…. Or- or it could've been hours…."

He looked down at the diminutive infants pink face. It was pinched up much like his used to be when he was young and when he cried. With the infants eyes closed, the very obvious trait that was a Malfoy's was its nose. The small, sharply pointed nose. He sighed. He could've been seeing things… Nothing came clear to him at that moment.

She waved her wand again. The infant continued to cry but it remain un heard.

"Have, have you been with another man? This isn't mine- we were always careful-" Draco panicked

"Draco, I- I would never-" Hermione began softly

"I was careful-" Draco hollered

"With a man-"

"This is a mistake-"

"Other than you- This is no mistake! It was meant to be. I wanted a child and I know that you did too… but I suppose this is too early for you."

Draco's heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard.

"Please Draco.. Take our child-" Hermione began to plead.

"What about you?" He said harshly as he narrowed his eyes at her, "I came here for- to get you, not for any _bloody_ child."

"Well…," she trembled, "if- if I were to leave now… I would slow us down- Just, take our child and-and, well, Merlin forgive me, hide 'em somewhere. No, no. Don't do that. Hide… hide with 'em somewhere…. Where you two wont get caught-"

"I came here to get _you_. I thought I made that clear the first time I said it." Draco spat.

"We'll find each other again…. Like we did just now.." she said.

"_I_ found you."

"Then that'll make it my turn to find you." She said with a slight smile.

For a moment, they listened to the people outside, scurrying about.

"Where will we go? Where will we hide? What will _you_ do?" he asked

She suddenly became frightened.

" I trust your judgment. As for me…" she drew in another long breath, " I'll manage.. I _will_ see you two again… I will." She said softly.

She weakly thrust the bundle towards Draco again. He slowly and hesitatingly grabbed the bundle. He nearly dropped it from its lightness. He had prepared his arm muscles for weight. The child was as light as anything could be. He stood there stupidly, holding the bundle an arms length away from him. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Its cold…. Hold 'em close to you." she said, barely audible. And indeed, it was.

He nodded as he opened his robes and put the bundle against his chest sharing his warmth with it. He wrapped his robes around the bundle, it looked as though there was merely a small lump in his robes.

"Hurry…. Don't worry…. I can care for myself. I've- I've got my wand." She said sounding nothing close to reassuring.

Picking up his mask from the floor and placing it in its rightful place, his face and grasping his wand tightly in one hand, he started to rush over to the moonlit stair case, feeling awkward as he pressed the bundle beneath his robes to his chest with other hand. He glanced one more time at Hermione in the darkness as he descended up the stair case. He wanted to make eye contact with her one last time… but somehow, he felt he couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

He shut the basement door behind him and it was hidden along the wall. He lightly ran through the kitchen and out the open front door. Sure enough, Draco saw Death Eaters walking up the street. Various people were running away in every direction. Draco made way over to the posse of Death Eaters hoping not to be noticed. He pushed pass people to get himself into the group. When Draco felt every eye on him, he pressed the bundle closer to his chest so that there couldn't possibly be any space between them. He heard many people shouting questions at him.

" And where have _you _been?"

" Shouldn't he have already started?"

" Why've you gone in tha' house!"

The leader of the group, who's name Draco didn't know for many people became Death Eaters during the Dark Lords rise, pushed past the others to Draco and questioned him as well.

"What the hell have you been doing, _boy_? You should've started over here about an hour ago!" the man said with a slurred raspy voice.

Draco shrugged then spat, "You guys could've came sooner. I cant wipe a whole town out by myself _that_ soon." Draco glared at the wide man.

The both of them seemed to simultaneously whip out their wands. But, before either of them could think of a spell or mutter a word, somebody interrupted.

"Oi, Phillips! You know that's a Malfoy. Lucious's boy. You know… Lucious Malfoy….. Leave 'em alone. Don' wanna get caught up in tha' mess." said what sounded like a woman's hoarse voice.

The man slowly tucked away his wand. Draco did too when he saw that the mans wand was well away.

"Change of plans for ya _boy_" the man said roughly, " Your going back to Russia. Turns out, a few groups have missed a lot of the major Mudblood areas over there. Go to the Organization of Magic thas over there. Get over there… be there"

The man grabbed Draco by the robes and whispered roughly into his ear, " Be there boy… everybody knows where everybody is supposed to be."

The man pushed Draco away. Draco stumbled backwards forcing himself to stay balanced. The man gave a horrific laugh he then saw Draco's hand pressed to his chest.

No matter how long Draco had worked with these men, he could never get used to them. He knew he was better than they were, in every way possible.

"Why do yer hold yourself like that boy? Did I break your heart?" He laughed again

"H-Heart problems," Draco said.

The man laughed yet again. "No _Malfoy_ of any sort has heart problems!"

The man then faced the group of Death Eaters, thrust his hands into the air and shouted, "Let the Mudblood hunting begin!"

All the Death Eaters beside him hollered and ran as fast as they could with their wands outstretched. The leading man hung back and merely laughed nastily

Draco plainly stood rotted to the spot. He couldn't possibly apparate with a child- infant at that! Word was that when young children apparate, they would fall into a vegetative state or die and he couldn't risk that.

He hesitantly said to the mans back, "I can apparate, actually, its more like… I CANT"

Tipsy, the man turned around and faced him, "Then how the _hell_ did you get here!"

"Listen, my heart didn't hurt then… but it does now- cant somebody possibly replace me?" Draco asked angrily.

"Replace _you_? Noooo. You cant apparate because of your condition- that can be easily fixed- I don't have time for this," the man grumbled as he stalked away.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. He had to get away from the others. And he certainly wasn't going to apparate; he couldn't risk it. Draco turned and began to walk down the street, he didn't know what to do.

"Oooo, Mr.Malfoy, let me assist you in apparating you to Russia!" said a high pitched voice. Before Draco could turn around to see who it was, somebody had grabbed his shoulder and he felt the horrible pulling sensation …… of apparation. As he felt the pulling sensation on his body, he felt the bundle in his arms slightly shift… then, become still, as still as death.

As soon as Draco gained his consciousness once more, he swore under his breath as he pulled out his wand, spun around towards whoever was behind him and forcefully flicked his wand at them. He heard whoever it was fall to the ground, lifeless. Draco collapsed to his knees now clutching the bundle under his robes with both hands. He lit his wand and put it on the snow covered ground.

He removed the bundle from his robes and held it along his forearms. He moved back a peace of the blanket and saw the infants still face. Reaching into the bundle, he grabbed the fragile infants arm to he could see it and placed his pinky in the still unmoving hand. Sitting there, he waited for the little fingers to wrap around his pinky. No kind of movement ever occurred.

Draco brought the infants chest to his ear, he listened closely. He heard a slight, very faint thump; like the very light thumb of somebodies finger tip. Each thump seemed to be softer than it predecessor. It, well, the infant must've been unconscious.

He didn't know what to do, Merlin, he was in the woods, no, a bloody forest! Picking up his wand and pressing the child to his chest once more, he ran, in no particular direction. With no intention of having any hope of finding help. The snow was coming down hard and thickly, the winter breeze harshly hitting him in the face.

As he ran, he jumped over a few large rocks and some brush. The snow seemed to have slowed him down enormously, it was knee deep. He could no longer feel the bundle in his hands. Looking down, he reassured himself that it was still there.

What was he doing? He was no where, he was going no where. As he ran, he realized he was running up a slope, perhaps a mountain. It was getting colder, but that didn't stop him. He didn't take notice to the temperature dropping a great amount. Though he didn't feel it, the infant must've.

As he ran for the longest time, he began to grow exhausted, not tired, but exhausted. He noticed there was a rather large tree who's branches semi protected itself from the cold. Draco crawled under the branches. He rested himself and adjusted the infant on his torso.

Moments after he had rested, he heard something rustling behind him. He jumped to his feet and whipped out his wand on a girl, no more that 13. She appeared to be wearing a snow suit. After staring each other for the longest time, he said, "Go! Get away!" and gestured for her to leave.

The girl looked at him as though he spoke another language then, she quickly retreated, as she ran, Draco silently followed her, he footsteps being muffled by the harsh winter breeze. Where ever she was going, there must've been shelter. After about 10 minutes of running, Draco found they were out of the forest and in the open. She was fast and Draco began to lose her. He forced himself to catch up, they must've ran a mile!

When he saw the girl disappear into a house, he was flabbergasted, he hadn't seen the house as he ran. He looked up and saw a huge mansion, way bigger than the Manor. He walked up to one of the light lit windows and stood back. He gazed into it. He could see clearly that the people of this house were living like Kings and queens.

He hesitated. He didn't know these people. Who they were, what their rep was or where they were from. Leaving this child with them. He then remembered Granger in the basement of his house, bleeding to death.

Coming to a decision, he punched a window with his fist and placed the bundle on the snow giving it one last long glance. When he could see somebody making way to the shattered window, he apparated.

He landed back on the porch of his house. There were many muggles and halfbloods in the street. Some dead, some alive and many being tortured by Death Eaters.

Without being noticed he slipped back into his house. He noticed the door was open and he knew he had closed it before. He ran to the secret door and down to the basement. When he lit his wand, the basement was empty.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is she!" he hollered as he sprinted out his the house. He ran through the front door and onto the porch.

"Where is she!" he yelled again knowing he couldn't possibly be heard with all the noise. A Death Eater that had been busy torturing somebody had turned around and faced him.

"What's she to you?" he spat.

"She was mine!" he yelled moving closer to the Death Eater

The man cocked his head to the right questioningly.

"She- She was mine to have!" he said again trying to cover up his mistake.

The man looked at him suspiciously and said, "They've got her 'round the back of that house you've just come out of yourself. But she aint yours to have anymore unless you want a dead one."

Draco quickly sprinted around to the back to his house which was a wooded area. He saw the dark shapes of two men and limp body on the ground.

"- aint putting myself into that. Aint touching that nasty bloody of hers. Looks like she's just birthed something." on of the men said.

"No, she's mine- to have!" Draco said as he approached the two men.

The two men put their backs to the limp body and faced him.

"Fine you take her, she's all bloody anyways." the other man grunted.

Draco saw the body shift and saw Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes. She had a nice cut across her left cheek.

"Draco-Draco… please, help me- they-" She said in shallow breaths.

As Draco bent over to pick her up, one of the men shoved him away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who's Draco, eh?," the other man said.

"I don't know, she must be hallucinating-"

"No, no I've heard that name before." one man said, "Its, its Lucius' boys name… the Malfoy one!"

"Its you! How does she know your name, eh?" one man said as the other shoved him away.

"You're not trying to help her, are ya?" The man said, eyeing him closely.

"I'm not trying to help anybody but _myself_." Draco spat.

Draco tokk a step towards her, hjis hands stretched in fron ot him to pick her up when he was slammed up against a tree behind him and pinned against it by one of the men.

"You just wait a minute there, let us help you handle her." The man said, dangerously close to his face. Draco went rigid and stood stiff againt the tree, not even trying to struggle, but watched in horror.

The other man stepped close to her and squated down in front of her, "She's sort of a pretty thing, too bad she's going to waste," he took out his wand and poked her cheek with it.

When he stood, Draco gave out a silent sigh of relief. Suddenly, the man lifted his leg high into the air and stomped down hard on her chest, with a slight crunching sound beneath his boot. She didnt make a sound.

Draco tensed and clenched his jaw and said as calmly as possible, "That's enough, I want her as my slave. How can she serve me when in this condition."

"She's dead, besides, you'll proboably come across plenty more." the man turned her body over with the toe of his boot. And sure enough, she wasnt beathing and the color was gone from her skin.

The man looked down at her for a long moment the nlooked back at the other man, "Lets go, we're done here."

The man let go of Draco, snickering. Draco went to a still Hermione. His hands found her face and he kept them there, trying to warm her up. He turned her head towards him in his hands and examined her face. He ran his thumbs over her eyes, hoping it would revive her.

"Granger... Granger, love..." He put his lips to her forehead and then to her eyes. He stroked her arm with his finger tips. Something that would always cause he eyes to flutter and her body to quiver. But she was unresposive.


End file.
